


happy birthday.

by floral___fantasy



Series: BNM FAMILY [2]
Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floral___fantasy/pseuds/floral___fantasy
Summary: Youngmin comes home to his son Daehwi and a surprise awaits him there.





	happy birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> A LITTLE LATE FOR YOUNGMIN'S BIRTHDAY SHUT UP!!!  
> MERRY YOUNGMIN DAY EVEN THO ITS LATE  
> (im gonna upload the 2nd story from my xmas ga later lemme just watch mixnine ty)
> 
> @floral___hwan

Daehwi, a small little boy of five, was always excited for Christmas. It was a time he always enjoyed with his father because of the cold weather, the beautifully decorated streets and houses, and most importantly the presents. Daehwi never asked a lot when it came to presents it was just that he loved the idea of Santa Claus bringing him gifts and presents to their shabby apartment lot. Daehwi thought that Santa Claus was an amazing man who didn’t see children who had everything and children who didn’t but who saw the good and the bad of every child’s heart. It made Daehwi happy to know that he was a good child even though he knew he wasn’t the best son. 

 

This year was different from last year. Instead of the minimal decor Daehwi remembered back at their old apartment complex, there were colourful lights that hung outside of his grandfather’s apartment complex’ gates. It was also different because, his grandfather, Sehwan really decked the halls in their apartment as he hung a white christmas tree with flashy ornaments and the most beautiful Christmas star young Daehwi has ever seen. It was different from their tree last year as he and his father, Youngmin, used their dying houseplant as a Christmas tree with ornaments that were barely even there. This Christmas was truly different from the last.

 

* * *

 

 

Youngmin was always tired during the Christmas season. He was always overworked and always did double to even triple shifts to get enough money to pay for the capitalistic demands of society during this wonderful season. But there was something this year that was off, this year was unusual. It was almost Christmas day and Daehwi hadn’t shown Youngmin his letter to Santa. So of course he would copy it and work hard enough to buy him the things he asked for. But this year there was no letter. And it was already Christmas Eve. Usually, weeks before, Daehwi would always run to Youngmin showing off his overly designed letter to Santa Claus with a list of things he wanted. Now he didn’t. Youngmin figured he should at least get him something for Daehwi, with or without the list, so he bought a small toy he got from the passing toy store as he had no clue on what his son wanted. 

 

Last year, Daehwi wanted a brand new bicycle that almost cost Youngmin too much. Luckily he paid it off through a series of graveyard shifts and working on Christmas day itself. Youngmin always told himself that as long as Daehwi is happy it was worth it. He was sure Daehwi wouldn’t mind another alpaca stuffed toy for his collection. Youngmin found it cute that he had very big affinity towards the animal for some strange reason. Daehwi said it was because it reminded him of Youngmin but Youngmin couldn’t see the resemblance between him and the animal. 

 

* * *

 

As Youngmin finished his last shift at the studio and decided to head back home. As he reached the complex he was greeted by Sehwan putting up Christmas lights on the main entrance with a couple of college students helping him out. He opened his apartment door and Daehwi sat in the living room as he watched TV, full of Christmas specials. Daehwi ran into his tired father’s arms as he came home to see the recently decorated complex. Excitedly showing him the tree he helped hang the ornaments and the snowflakes he cut himself. Youngmin smiled as he saw his son more excited for Christmas more than he ever was. Youngmin yawned, before he tried entering his shared room, and Daehwi refused to go down from his arms. The small boy placed his hands on Youngmin’s cheeks before he gave him a small peck on the forehead. 

 

“Is papa sleepy?” 

 

“A little bit yeah,” Youngmin hummed as he adjusted Daehwi in his arms.  

 

“Let’s go to sleep then!” Daehwi wrapped his arms around his father’s neck as he hugged him close. 

 

“Are you sure you want to sleep beside me? I snore,” Youngmin laughed, mocking his son. 

 

“Then I’ll snore into your ears papa!” 

 

“What if I snore louder!” Youngmin snorted into Daehwi’s ticklish ears making his son laugh. 

 

“It’s fine if papa snores. I just want to sleep with papa,” Daehwi hugs his father closer and tightens his grip. The pair made it to the bed and fell dead.

 

* * *

 

Father and son slept dead through the night and Christmas morning came. Youngmin slowly opened his eyes and realised Daehwi was not beside him. Youngmin sat up and still couldn't find his son anywhere. Youngmin scratched the back of his head in frustration and got out of bed. He noticed he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. He decided to undress to his undershirt and change his work pants into more comfortable grey sweat pants. Youngmin groggily came out of his bedroom and came into the kitchen with Sehwan and Daehwi waiting patiently by the counter. Daehwi turned and happily greeted his father a Merry Christmas accompanied with a big hug. 

 

“Merry Christmas papa!” 

 

“Merry Christmas, Hwi,” Youngmin smiled and ruffled his son’s morning hair. 

 

“And! And Happy Birthday, too papa!” Daehwi pulled on Youngmin’s hand heading toward the kitchen to reveal Youngmin’s birthday cake. Youngmin was in distraught. He had always forgotten that it was his birthday on the 25th and he was surprised that Daehwi even remember. Youngmin had not celebrated his birthday for years, he probably forgot that it was important. Daehwi made Youngmin sit down on the counter stool and ran back to their room. Youngmin face Sehwan, who was giving the father-son duo a genuine smile. 

 

“How did he—“ 

 

“I told him,” Sehwan interrupted Youngmin before he could speak. “He planned all this. I just paid for everything.” 

 

“I am so sorry. I’ll repay when I get the money.”

 

“No, it’s fine! What kind of man doesn't celebrate his birthday nonetheless not tell his own child that he even had one. It broke his heart, Youngmin.” 

 

“Yeah, I could tell. You know he didn’t even ask anything from Santa this year,” Youngmin sighed. Sehwan shook his head and reached out and gave him what he thought to be Daehwi’s letter to Santa. 

 

“Read it,” Sehwan left in Youngmin’s hands and grabbed Youngmin a cup of coffee. Youngmin slowly opened the letter and it was plain. Not like ow Daehwi usually wrote his letters. It read: 

 

> Dear Santa 
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve been a bad boy for my whole life. I don’t know my dad’s birthday. My grandpa told me and it was on Christmas day, I’ve always asked him for presents and he never asked for one. I don’t deserve any presents this year. Or any other year. All I want this Christmas anyways was for papa to be happy.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry Santa. 
> 
>  
> 
> \- Daehwi 
> 
>  

Youngmin’s heart broke. Daehwi didn’t have to feel so sad. Daehwi came rushing in with a folded long bond in his hands and Youngmin switched back to Daehwi’s attention. 

 

“I couldn’t get anything for you so I made you this!” Daehwi gave the paper to Youngmin and the father slowly opened the paper to reveal all the glitters and all the colours Daehwi had loved putting into his letters to a drawing of him and Youngmin together. They were happily holding hands and Sehwan was even there at the small corner. Daehwi anticipated the response as Youngmin was speechless. 

 

“I love it, Daehwi,” Youngmin bent down and hugged his tiny son. His son tightly hugged back and whispered,

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know it was your birthday papa.”

 

“It’s alright. I’m just glad I spend Christmas day with you,” Youngmin pulled away from their hug and kissed the tip of his son’s nose. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AS YOU CAN TELL THAT WAS FROM MY SERIES OF ONE SHOTS WHERE YOUNGMIN IS DAEHWI'S DAD AND DONGHYUN IS WOOJIN'S GUARDIAN YOU SHOULD/COULD READ THE FIRST PART THERE HAHAHAHA


End file.
